


I've Been Waiting

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hadn’t been ready before but neither had Stiles.  He was a mess, his life was a mess, his pack was a mess and Stiles had struggled for a long time, trying to find out who he was and where he belonged.  But things were better now, they were better now.  They were in a good place.  They might could even have this. Whatever this was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of 30 Days of Sterek
> 
> Prompt, "Where did you go?" 
> 
> I'm barely functioning on about 2 hours of sleep over the past 2 days and to be perfectly honest the story you almost got for this prompt was: 
> 
> Derek rolled over as the mattress dipped behind him, sliding an arm back around Stiles's waist and tucking his nose behind Stiles's ear, "Where did you go?" 
> 
> "Bathroom," Stiles answered. "Go back to bed." 
> 
> But because I love you so much I decided to give you this instead. I hope you enjoy!

“Hey,” Scott said confused as Stiles walked in the Hale house. “I thought you were going out with Mark tonight.” 

“I was and then I wasn’t,” Stiles kicked off his shoes as he walked into the living room, collapsing on the couch next to Derek. “We broke up. It just wasn’t clicking.” 

“That seems to be a theme with you lately.” Lydia pointed out. 

“Tonight was our fifth day. _Fifth_.” Stiles said. “And you know what he did when he dropped me off? He shook my hand. Five dates and he never even tried to get to First base. Hell he never even came up on deck.” 

Stiles looked around the room suddenly feeling more alone than he had before. Lydia was nuzzled against Jackson’s side on the love seat. He looked around the room then and sighed. Danny and Isaac were tangled together on the floor in front of the couch and Allison and Scott were squished together in the chair. 

“Ugh I hate all of you,” he said, pushing up off the couch. “All of you.” He reiterated. “You suck. And you all smell like sex.” 

“You can’t smell that,” Scotts said with what looked like fear in his eyes and Stiles turned to Derek who raised an eyebrow and then nodded. 

“Sex,” Stiles repeated like he’d been vindicated. “Meanwhile I haven’t had an orgasm that I haven’t given myself in almost a year.”  
  


“Ok I did not need to know that much about your sex life,” Scott groaned annoyed.

“And I did not need to spend three summers at camp listening to your bunk squeak at night when you finally figured out what your penis was good, but you don’t hear me complaining.” Derek laughed and Allison hid her smile in Scott’s shoulder. 

Stiles walked into the kitchen and lifted the lid on one of the pizza boxes, pulling out a slice, pausing before pulling out another one, then taking a large bite. 

“Your date didn’t feed you?” Derek asked when he walked into the kitchen to throw his beer in the trash. He grabbed another bottle from the fridge before turning to face Stiles who pulled himself up on the counter top, banging his heels lightly against the bottom cabinets. 

“No he fed me,” Stiles smiled, pulling a large piece of pepperoni off and popping it into his mouth with a smile.

Derek snorted and moved to take a sip of his beer but Stiles pulled it from his fingers and took a big gulp before he could. Derek raised his eyebrows but just opened the fridge and grabbed another beer, letting Stiles have that one. But he grabbed the second piece of pizza away from Stiles and bit it in retaliation. 

“Are you ok?” Derek asked. “About the whole Mark thing?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Stiles brushed it off. “I didn’t even really like him. Scott set us up. He thought with college starting in the fall I needed to go in with a clean slate, stopped waiting for—“ Stiles froze and looked up. “Stopped waiting around for something that was never going to happen. Because it isn’t is it?” 

“Are you excited?” Derek asked instead of answering, because that way led to madness. “About college?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled, not as big as Derek would have liked, but genuine. “It seems weird, to be excited about school, especially when all I could think about in high school was getting out.” Stiles stopped. “Well getting out _alive._ ”

“It’s different with college,” Derek shrugged. “You’re there because you want to be not because you have to be and it’s harder but it’s better, more rewarding.” 

“You went to college? How did I not know about this?” Stiles asked shocked. 

“It just never came up,” Derek said sheepishly. “I was in my third year when Laura—I left and I never when back.” 

“Where did you go?” Stiles asked. “What were you studying?

“NYU,” Derek said. “I was a double major. Archaeology and Mythology and Folklore.” 

“Really?” Stiles smirked and took another sip of his beer. 

Derek shrugged. “There’s so much about our history that’s been lost, artifacts, books, stories. I just wanted to find it all.” 

“Oh my God,” Stiles smirked at him. “You wanted to be the werewolf Indiana Jones!” Derek ducked his head and Stiles kicked him softly before tilting his head and just staring. 

“What?” Derek asked, cautiously. 

“Nothing, just trying to picture Derek the student. I can kind of see it. You, sitting at a table in a coffee shop, downing your 6th double shot after an all nighter, furiously highlighting passages in a book while you took notes.” Stiles said. “Wow you look so normal.” Derek grunted and he smiled. “In my head you have reading glasses on. I mean I know with the whole werewolf thing you don’t need them but what can I say, I’ve always had a thing for hot guys in glasses.” 

“You think I’m hot?” Derek teased taking a step forward. 

“Oh please,” Stiles rolled his eyes and took another gulp of his beer. “You know what you look like, all smoldering eyes and rock hard abs.” Stiles reached out and smacked Derek’s stomach with the back of his hand. Derek grabbed Stiles’s wrist, his thumb sliding over Stiles’s pulse. There was no use hiding the spike in Stiles’s pulse at the movement. There was also no way Stiles missed the way Derek’s eyes narrowed when it happened before dropping Stiles’s wrist.

“So really though, what were you like in college?” Stiles asked. “Did you carry a back pack? Were you all intellectual and hipster – oh my god did you wear scarves? Tell me you wore scarves!” 

“I did not wear scarves.” Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Were you a frat boy? Please tell me you weren’t a frat boy.” Stiles wrinkled his nose. 

“I wasn’t a frat boy,” Derek said. “I went to class, I came home, I studied.” 

“Sounds lonely,” Stiles frowned at him. 

“I had Laura.” Derek smiled. “She was always telling me I needed to get out more, dragged me to a couple of parties but it was never really my scene.” 

They were quiet after that. The sounds of the movie drifting in from the other room and Derek chanced a look at Stiles who was picking at the label of his bottle. 

“I didn’t know you were waiting,” Derek said suddenly. 

Stiles froze and looked over at Derek. “What did you think I was doing? Jesus Christ Derek, we’ve been dancing around this for three years now and I just, I thought you needed time. I was waiting until you were ready.” 

“Oh,” Derek said suddenly. He wasn’t going to try and deny his attraction to Stiles. There wasn’t a point and they both knew it. But there had always been something holding him back. Stiles’s age. The idea that Derek wasn’t good enough, that he’d ruin him, that he’d get him killed. 

Derek _hadn’t_ been ready before but neither had Stiles. He was a mess, his life was a mess, his pack was a mess and Stiles had struggled for a long time, trying to find out who he was and where he belonged. But things were better now, they were better now. They were in a good place. They might could even have this. Whatever this was. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Derek said again. 

“You are such an idiot,” Stiles smiled at him fondly, hopping off the counter and moving in front of Derek. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Stiles moved closer, into Derek’s personal space, his nose brushing against Derek’s, his breath sweeping over Derek’s lips. “Because I’ve been waiting to do that for three years too, and then we’re going to sit down and have a very long, very overdue talk about you learning to use your words. And maybe even about you going back to school, because I think there a part of you that really wants to and not just because I can’t get the image of you being all studious with your glasses out of my head--” 

“I don’t wear glasses,” Derek said stupidly before closing the gap and kissing Stiles, effectively shutting him up. 

“Yeah ok,” Stiles panted when he pulled away. “That works too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I [tumble](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/) do you?


End file.
